TPF War
* UPN |force2 = Coincidence Coalition ----- Common Defense Treaty * FEAR * '''Invicta * NATO ----- Duckroll Project * IRON * TORN * ML ----- Peace & Love Train * TFD * Zenith ----- * TPF ---- * VA * TOOL * MCXA * SNAFU * AOD Brigade * BAPS * TSI * NEW * DAWN * BTO |commander1 = Angryraccoon Van Hoo III Extra Duty Xiphosis |commander2 = mhawk LiquidMercury |strength1 = Update +2h, 27 Dec 15 minutes following GOD DoW Athens, RoK, \m/, GOD 580 nations 17,296,003 NS 4,466 nukes Update +53m, 28 Dec 590 nations 17,800,847 NS 4,589 nukes Update +13h, 29 Dec 597 nations 17,740,976 NS 4,552 nukes Update +5h, 30 Dec 602 nations 17,949,649 NS 4,605 nukes Update +45m, 31 Dec 605 nations 17,873,039 NS 4,599 nukes Update +3.5h, 2 Jan 607 nations 17,777,118 NS 4,556 nukes |strength2 = Update +2h, 27 Dec 15 minutes following GOD DoW TPF 117 nations 2,568,020 NS 792 nukes Update +53m, 28 Dec 119 nations 2,536,260 NS 752 nukes Update +13h, 29 Dec 119 nations 2,273,566 NS 609 nukes Update +5h, 30 Dec 119 nations 2,121,209 NS 542 nukes Update +45m, 31 Dec 121 nations 2,020,727 NS 530 nukes Update +3.5h, 2 Jan TPF, FEAR, IRON, NEW, DAWN, MCXA, TFD, Invicta, NATO, Zenith, TORN, TOOL, TSI, ML, AOD, SNAFU, BAPS, VA, BTO 2,347 nations 60,096,079 NS 14,242 nukes |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = While the Aeonic Imperium and United Purple Nations made no official declarations of war, several of of their members launched wars against a TPF nations during and after the initial attack on TPF. The government of UPN, which is a member of the Coincidence Coalition-aligned Common Defense Treaty, has condemned the wars and confirmed they were not authorized. AI and UPN are not included in statistics.}} }} The TPF War, alternatively known as the Blue Balls War and the Hard-Six War is an ongoing war which began on 27 December 2009 when Athens alleged that The Phoenix Federation's leader, mhawk, dispatched spies to infiltrate and destroy Athens during the previous Karma War (allegations which have not been denied by mhawk). Ragnarok claims that mhawk plotted the same operation for them, but had not actually started the process. Within two hours of the 26–27 December update, three other alliances had issued declarations of war against TPF: Ragnarok, \m/, and the Global Order of Darkness. At the update of 1/2 January 2010, a coalition of alliances, styling themselves the Coincidence Coalition declared war on Athens, \m/ and the Global Order of Darkness, causing the CN Boards to go offline briefly. Despite the mass declaration, due to the fact many nations involved in the war were in peace mode, only twenty-four wars were declared in-game. Casus Belli External Links Declarations of War Athens, RoK, and allies *Athens declaration of war on TPF *Ragnarok declaration of war on TPF *\m/ declaration of war on TPF *GOD declaration of war on TPF Coincidence Coalition *North Atlantic Treaty Organization declaration of war on \m/ and GOD *Veritas Aequitas declares war on Athens, \m/, and GOD *The Order of Light declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance declaration of war on GOD *SNAFU declaration of war *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance declaration of war on Athens *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance declaration of war on \m/ *Zenith declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics declares war on Athens, \m/ and GOD *AOD Brigade declaration of support/war *Boards Alliance of Protectorate States declaration of war *The Sasori Initiative declaration of war on Athens, GOD, and \m/ *Molon Labe declaration of war on "the other side" *Invicta declaration of war on Athens, \m/, and GOD *Independent Republic of Orange Nations declares war on Athens, \m/, and GOD *The Foreign Division declaration of war on GOD and \m/ *Nusantara Elite Warriors declaration of war on GOD, Athens, and \m/ *Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations declaration of war on GOD, Athens, and \m/ *The Order of Righteous Nations declaration of war in support of allies *Big Top Order declaration of war in support of allies Declarations of Support Athens, RoK, and allies *Halsa Declaration of Support for allies Coincidence Coalition *Avalon Declaration of Support for TPF *Octava Orden Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *The Legion Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Echelon Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *North Atlantic Defense Coalition Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Olympus Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Old Guard Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *The Sweet Oblivion Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Quantum Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Mighty Armed States of Honor Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Grand Global Alliance Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Valhalla Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Carthage Declaration of Support for the Coincidence Coalition *Nevermore Declaration of Support for allies in the Coincidence Coalition Other *ADI withdraws support for RoK *FOK Declaration of protection for all allies *Grämlins announce their position on the war Surrenders / Withdrawals *Athens, RoK, \m/, and GOD offer individual terms to TPF nations Other Related *"Concerning the use of the Karma moniker" by Archon *Ragnarok Announcement regarding misinformation *Dispatch from C&G regarding rumors of preemptive attacks *Announcement from LiquidMercury of TOP: No DoWs on New Years *LiquidMercury announces the formation of the Coincidence Coalition *Grey Council Declaration of Neutrality Compilations *Timeline of Declarations of War and Support Gallery Stats :27th December 2009 File:AI122709stats.png|AI File:Athens122709stats.png|Athens File:GOD1227stats.png|GOD File:M122709stats.png|\m/ File:Rok122709stats.png|RoK File:TPF122709stats.png|TPF :2nd January 2009 File:IRON2Jan.png|IRON File:NEW2Jan.png|NEW File:DAWN2Jan.png|DAWN File:MCXA2Jan.png|MCXA File:TFD2Jan.png|TFD File:Invicta2Jan.png|Invicta File:NATO2Jan.png|NATO File:Zenith2Jan.png|Zenith File:TORN2Jan.png|TORN File:TOOL2Jan.png|TOOL File:TSI2Jan.png|TSI File:ML2Jan.png|ML Other Category:Wars Category:Global Wars